080415doirkate
02:15 TA: Kate floats into the infirmary soundlessly, lightly pushing the door open. 02:15 GA: Doir's fast asleep. 02:16 GA: He's mumbling about spaceships or something, not seeming to be having the best of dreams. 02:16 TA: Kate sits down in the visiting chair and takes out a book to read while she waits for him to wake up. 02:16 TA: Its a thick tome. We could be here a while. 02:17 TA: About thirty minutes later she sets the book down, complete, and pulls out another. 02:17 TA: Like holy shit that was like 800 pages jesus. 02:17 GA: He wakes up with a start, suddenly yelling in monotone, "blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." 02:17 TA: "Blah?" 02:18 GA: "hm whos there" 02:18 TA: "The wierd girl." 02:18 GA: "sorry, i cant really turn my head to see you. kate? i think thats your voice." 02:18 GA: "did you just come in or were you watching me sleep cos thats weird man." 02:19 TA: "I was just waiting until you woke up on your own, reading in the meantime." 02:20 GA: "well, i guess sitting by people in hospitals bedside is kind of okay, they do that in movies a lot HEY i just remembered i have something to tell you." 02:20 GA: "remember that doomed timeline thing? dont spread that." 02:20 TA: "Of course not. I wasn't planning to. This one is different." 02:21 GA: "...what?" 02:21 TA: "And I know it's different because we're not dead yet. 02:21 TA: "Especially because you are not dead yet." 02:21 GA: "well, obviously. wow, thats good. i thought i was gonna have to explain that to convince you... cool!" 02:21 TA: "You coming back in the state you are in is textbook doomed timeline material." 02:21 TA: "You should be dead, but you're not, but you're a product of a doomed timeline." 02:22 TA: "Ergo, this timeline is doomed in a special way, and I'm not out to jeopardize finding out why." 02:22 GA: "yeah ive got a few ideas" 02:22 GA: "well, i know for sure, but i mean watsonian ideas." 02:22 TA: "As to what doomed the timeline in the first place?" 02:22 GA: "well i know that too" 02:22 GA: "i mean for why we're still alive" 02:22 TA: "Do tell." 02:23 GA: "wait which do you want me to tell" 02:23 TA: "Both." 02:24 GA: "um, okay, so the thing about that is no" 02:24 GA: "so, like, it's pretty crazy, and THE WALLS HAVE EARS." 02:25 TA: "What." 02:25 GA: "or eyes. im not sure how that saying goes." 02:25 TA: "Then why did you mention the doomed timeline in the first place?" 02:25 TA: "Forethought, Doir. Forethought." 02:25 GA: "ugh, not this again. no, i had to tell sami." 02:26 GA: "you already blatantly pulled out the canary anyway. what i saw is locked tight in my mindbrain." 02:26 GA: "AND, i wanted you to keep it a secret." 02:27 TA: "Well, done that insofar as the walls already know but at least they don't have arms or guns." 02:28 TA: "So do you want to mindmeld me or some other similar tomfoolery?" 02:28 GA: "what?" 02:28 GA: "no, i dont have any plans to tell anyone else yet. im sure you could find out like, 30% of this on your own, though." 02:28 TA: "If you want to talk to me privately, isn't it easier to just telepathically talk to me?" 02:28 TA: "Oh." 02:28 TA: "Then why tell me you have ideas if you aren't going to share them." 02:28 TA: "Honestly." 02:29 GA: "really i just like fucking with people" 02:30 TA: "Ugh." 02:30 GA: "no im not sure. i have no idea. it just seemed like the right thing to do. like, there is a reason, so dont worry about it, ive got us covered." 02:30 GA: "we dont need people dying to find this shit out, yknow?" 02:31 TA: "Of course not. I was simply going to do some exploring in my memory." 02:31 GA: "your... memory?" 02:31 TA: "Try and remember when and where exactly the bird died, and then try to piece together what specifically happened that caused it." 02:31 TA: "Yes." 02:32 GA: "yeah ive got all that too" 02:32 GA: "trust me it was a hella long time ago" 02:32 TA: "How have I not noticed this? 02:32 GA: "idk dude maybe you fed your canary too well" 02:32 GA: "or its just a normal canary and by coincidence it happened to die in our doomed timeline" 02:34 TA: "What." 02:34 TA: "No." 02:34 GA: "hahah thatd be a crazy twist right lmao" 02:35 TA: "I would be so sorely disappointed if that were the case." 02:35 TA: "So horribly disappointed." 02:36 GA: "yeahhhh i can think of a few more disappointing things" 02:36 TA: "Such as?" 02:37 GA: "well ima level w/ you here bud and i can say for certain that my memories of the alpha have firmly left me in the 'disappointed' moodslot." 02:37 GA: "like wow, i cant even believe how incredibly awful everyone is. jeez." 02:38 TA: "I try not to dwell on it." 02:38 TA: "Especially condiering our own capacity for killing eachother now exceed's the game's or the twink's capability." 02:38 GA: "hahahahahahahahah" 02:38 GA: "hahahah oh man laughing is so painful and i cant stop this is ripe" 02:39 GA: "you have no idea dude" 02:39 TA: "Is something funny?" 02:39 GA: "yes, its pretty funny" 02:39 GA: "in like. the saddest way possible" 02:39 GA: "this is one of those 'jokes to cope' times ha ha im so dead inside now" 02:40 GA: "kate listen. listen closely. listen, right here: do not underestimate our ability to get eachother killed." 02:40 GA: "that was an understatement. you just made." 02:40 GA: "bc you said our capacity NOW exceeds the other things." 02:41 TA: "I try not to, but I don't think I'll ever understand how powerful some of our fellow players are, really." 02:41 GA: "dude i am so powerful i just accidentally took on the final boss and lived" 02:41 TA: "Honestly, I'm not even sure what all I am capable of doing." 02:41 TA: "What?" 02:41 GA: "right, right. so that derse dude was the black king aka the final boss guy." 02:41 GA: "he was actually surprisingly weak" 02:41 TA: "The Black King?" 02:42 TA: "We have never seen either King." 02:42 GA: "oh, did everyone else make it out ok? id be fucking pissed if somebody didnt take advantage of my heroic staying behind to see if they were good or evil." 02:42 GA: "also how did i get here" 02:42 TA: "And Kings aren't that good in chess, why would he be strong here?" 02:42 TA: "We decided that you didn't need to be out there alone since we all made it back, and teleported you back." 02:42 GA: "oh nice" 02:42 TA: "Who knows what kind of idiot shenanigans you would get yourself into." 02:43 GA: "nervermind i change my mind" 02:43 GA: "fu" 02:43 TA: "It seems I need to get better at a joking tone." 02:43 TA: "Either way." 02:43 GA: "yeah, yeah. its just a joke. i get it." 02:44 TA: "So, he was the Black King who was 'surprisingly weak,' yet you come back here on the brink of death." 02:44 GA: "well yeah the other guy was an asshole" 02:44 TA: "So, solo, could you beat him yourself?" 02:45 GA: "if i didnt try and pull that mind shit again" 02:45 GA: "yeah probably" 02:46 TA: "What did you do?" 02:46 GA: "i used one of my fraymotif thingies" 02:46 GA: "p bad idea" 02:46 GA: "i pulled the derse guy into my mind and fought him there. turns out he can still stab me from inside my brain?" 02:47 TA: "So, don't do it unless someone else can actually hold his physical body down?" 02:47 GA: "uh, more like, dont actually do it. i was buying you guys time, not aiming to win." 02:47 TA: "Oh." 02:48 TA: "What's the point of a Fraymotif if you never use it?" 02:48 GA: "just because you can do something doesnt mean you should" 02:48 GA: "ill use it eventually, but that was just a bad idea then." 02:48 GA: "also im still upholding that 'never ever use your fraymotif on anyone' thing" 02:49 TA: "Make me." 02:49 GA: "i have enough existential fears already thank you very much" 02:49 TA: "I'm tempted to use it on you now." 02:49 GA: "holy fucking shit kate" 02:49 TA: "Given your state." 02:49 TA: "Again, joking." 02:50 GA: "jeez" 02:50 GA: "hey kate im gonna abuse my mind control powers to mind control everyone hahah ill make you lick a butt" 02:50 GA: "jk lmao" 02:51 TA: "Either way." 02:51 TA: "I do know of a fraymotif I would like to use on you." 02:51 GA: "DO NOT." 02:51 TA: "Not that one." 02:52 TA: "A new one." 02:52 GA: "oh." 02:52 TA: "Apparently, I can do anything with it that is within the realm of possibility, given enough time." 02:52 GA: "whered you get a new one??" 02:52 TA: "I've had it since I 100% cleared my world." 02:52 GA: "you fullcleared your world????" 02:53 TA: "Doir." 02:53 TA: "You remember when I was gone for two years on the Ark?" 02:53 GA: "damnit, all i did on my world was meditate and talk to a buncha big slugs and unlock a sliver of my ultimate potential!" 02:53 TA: "To be fair." 02:54 TA: "I looped those two years five times." 02:54 GA: "oh" 02:54 TA: "So, I spent ten years clearing that world." 02:54 GA: "yeah i only got a bit of the five years to do that" 02:55 GA: "you + your time powers. i shoulda used my mind powers to alter my perception of time." 02:55 GA: "wow thats a pretty good idea" 02:55 GA: "note to self: do that." 02:55 TA: "Perceptions are not reality." 02:56 GA: "eh, youd be surprised" 02:56 GA: "the mind has some neat tricks" 02:57 TA: "Would you like to spar, Doir?" 02:58 GA: "um" 02:58 GA: "no" 02:58 GA: "i dont think im in much of a state to spar right now, kate" 02:58 TA: "After you are healed." 02:59 GA: "oh. yeah, uh, maybe" 02:59 GA: "i mean we kinda lost our chance when that whole tournamnet thing fell apart" 03:00 TA: "I was disappointed, to say the least." 03:00 TA: "Mari was a welcome challenge." 03:00 GA: "yeah, it was cool how she had that sword that makes us useless" 03:00 TA: "Though, her shenanicite sword could be either an achilles heel or our golden gun." 03:00 GA: "probably both" 03:01 GA: "im gonna look into ways around it" 03:01 GA: "maybe use my cool hacks or w/e" 03:02 TA: "Mari needs to be made strong enough to defend us from Jack and repel his attacks." 03:02 TA: "I do not know how much shenanicite he has but if the complete lack of it from this session is any indication, I would assume quite a bit." 03:02 GA: "..." 03:02 GA: "maybe all the shenanicite went into making the sword?" 03:04 GA: "and i think maybe we uh, should focus on enemies other than jack for now, yknow? like those carapacians!" 03:05 TA: "Ceretainly." 03:06 TA: "That said, they are probably not hyped up on shenanicite." 03:06 GA: "yknow i mean its not a huge priority is just what im saying" 03:10 TA: Kate nods. "True." 03:11 GA: "glad we have this agreed on." 03:11 TA: "So, Black King." 03:11 TA: "Easy mode?" 03:11 GA: "yeah i dunno anything about him. ask sami." 03:11 GA: "shes the one whos been researchin this shit" 03:12 GA: "hes in cahoots w/ the white one who might be the prospit king idk" 03:12 GA: "and they were accompanied by that annoying thing where the sound stopped" 03:13 GA: "erisio said they cut lilys corpses dead heart out and it was also silent on lilys land which they were on for her funeral which i missed :')" 03:13 GA: "they did have a pretty hefty scalpel. guess they wanted my heart too." 03:22 TA: "Why in the world would they want the hearts of players?" 03:22 GA: "one time i got my heart in a valentine letter" 03:23 TA: "Cool." 03:23 TA: "I wish I could see my own heart." 03:24 GA: "im not even sure if i still have my heart in my body. i got fucked up, dude." 03:24 GA: "i had my own brain for a while" 03:24 GA: "and also my decapitated head" 03:24 GA: "ooh, and my mangled corpse!" 03:24 GA: "and one time ryspor tried to rip my heart out, hahah" 03:25 TA: "I wish I had time to collect my dream corpse." 03:25 GA: "why even." 03:26 TA: "I could taxidermize it." 03:26 GA: "wait, when did you die, again? er, hard to remember things. with other memories floating in my head." 03:26 TA: "It would be a neat experience." 03:26 TA: "I died briefly." 03:27 TA: "Shortly before I godtiered I lost my life." 03:29 GA: "oh yeah, i think i... you died, or something, and we got into a giant whale? and ryspor signed off thiago..." 03:29 GA: "and then later you died on my land i think" 03:29 TA: "It was around that time." 03:29 TA: "And yes, I died then but I was godtier by then." 03:30 GA: "wow its... surreal trying to remember things now" 03:31 GA: "i think the only thing keeping me from losing myself in the other set of memories is that those arent as detailed as my current ones" 03:33 TA: "It does seem like a long time away now." 03:34 GA: "yeah, that too. lets see how far we've come ♫ lmao" 03:37 GA: "maybe we can stop with this whole sburb bullshit and just have a hospital drama" 03:38 GA: "nurse... nurse... im in love with youR MOM ayyyyy" 03:38 TA: "Fate?" 03:39 GA: "what? no, im joking. ive never even seen a hospital drama. wait, does scrubs count?" 03:39 TA: "I don't know?" 03:39 GA: "yeah im not sure what i was expecting" 03:40 GA: "were you also raised by wolves or something?" 03:40 TA: "Basically?" 03:40 GA: "hahah seriously" 03:41 GA: "that explains why you don't seem to get any normal human references i make ever" 03:41 TA: Kate shrugs. "Seems like a waste of time to watch TV: 03:42 TA: "And this is coming from the girl who has way more time than anyone else." 03:43 GA: "yeah, tv was always kind of dumb. i think i did more reading about tropes than i did actually watching media containing tropes." 03:43 TA: "Has your infinite trope knowlege even come in handy?" 03:44 GA: "not really. i more or less use it to get a few wrong genre savvy jokes in and then impulsively do the stupid stuff anyway, except i just know that it's a stupid idea." 03:44 GA: "like the 'come closer to see my genitals' thing i was 90% sure that shit would knock me out and i did it anyway" 03:45 GA: "so i guess the difference is if i cared enough i would be pretty good at avoiding problems" 03:45 TA: "Perhaps you should care more." 03:46 GA: "everything i do makes me care less and less" 03:46 GA: "seriously im still kind of pissed that i didnt die earlier so i could just check out of this bullshit" 03:46 TA: "Fraymotif." 03:47 GA: "nuh uh" 03:47 GA: "youre not replacing me with another" 03:47 GA: "seriously i will fucking end you. new me will show up and wreck your shit. he will be mad for me." 03:48 TA: "I bet he will." 03:48 GA: "and the doir youve known your whole life will cry, and be eternally unhappy forever." 03:48 TA: "So sad." 03:48 GA: "are you joking again" 03:48 TA: "Mostly." 03:49 TA: "That was a joke." 03:49 GA: "kate you are so fucking scary" 03:49 TA: "Thank you." 03:50 GA: "hahahahahahahah. youre a riot." 03:51 TA: Kate smiles... please don't smile Kate. 03:52 GA: "heheh. we have fun here." 03:53 TA: "It's important to have fun." 03:53 GA: "yeah." 03:58 GA: "man i hope i get better soon. i have a bunch of shit to take care of." 03:59 GA: "stupid organs holding me back" 03:59 GA: "i shoulda become a being of pure mind energy" 04:00 TA: "Why don't you go ahead and do that?" 04:00 GA: "well i think i mostly need my organs for the whole interacting with stuff thing" 04:01 GA: "though i did make a sword that could physically touch stuff, it took a lot of concentration and idk if i could make a whole mind body" 04:01 GA: "unless i spent like decades studying mind, or i was one of those master class or something" 04:02 TA: "I'm sure you could figure it out eventually." 04:02 GA: "oh. thanks, kate!" 04:03 TA: "I'm serious." 04:03 TA: "You may be able to become some sort of..." 04:03 TA: "Archon of mind." 04:03 GA: "y-yeah, i was, assuming you were serious, or that would be kind of mean." 04:04 GA: "are you still being serious or is that some kind of pun" 04:04 TA: "No its no pun." 04:04 TA: "I'm not good at puns." 04:04 GA: "whats an archon" 04:04 TA: Kate pulls out a dictionary. "I don't remember." 04:05 TA: "A supreme ruler." 04:05 GA: "ok thats still kind of a pun" 04:05 GA: "i think" 04:05 TA: "Oh wait, no. Just any ruler." 04:05 TA: "Why is it a pun?" 04:05 GA: "because its a play on 'lord' of mind, which is an actual class" 04:06 TA: "Oh." 04:06 TA: "I mean..." 04:06 GA: "hahahah" 04:06 GA: "would you say there was" 04:06 TA: "A being of pure mind who is unaffected by..." 04:06 GA: "no pun intended? :)" 04:06 TA: "Damnit." 04:07 TA: "No, hear me out." 04:07 GA: "ok" 04:07 TA: "If you could be immune to physical damage, you could enhance your mental fortitude to nearly invincible levels." 04:07 GA: "well, ok, but thats kind of bullshit and wouldnt happen" 04:08 GA: "a hero must struggle! to err is to be human, kate!" 04:10 TA: "That... is a losers way of thinking." 04:10 TA: "I cheesed the stock exchange on my planet to get enough money for my exhorbitant fraymotifs." 04:10 TA: "You have to be cheesy in this game." 04:10 GA: "what, really?" 04:10 TA: "Yes." 04:10 GA: "can i have some? did you get any grist?" 04:10 TA: "I spent it all." 04:11 TA: "And I used my grist on my legendary weapon." 04:11 GA: "and i dont think its a losers way... i mean, its the TROPEY way, right? you cant have a story if the main character goes and becomes achilles sans heel." 04:11 TA: "Sure you can." 04:11 TA: "That's how corporations used to work." 04:12 GA: "jeez, calm down there marx. ceos werent crazy immortal god beings who ruled over all of creation." 04:13 TA: "No, but they did get fines of nine dollars per car when they failed to recall 11 million cars that caused hundreds of injuries and 50 deaths over the course of their use in the market. 04:13 GA: "i mean, i could see an ANTAGONIST getting that, but theyd have to have some weakness anyway or it would be one of those dark and edgy subversion stories where the main characters die in the end." 04:13 TA: "Why do you think I lived in the woods?" 04:14 GA: "i thought you just liked hunting animals probably illegally" 04:15 TA: "No." 04:15 TA: "Though that was fun." 04:15 TA: "My mother didn't like civilian life." 04:15 TA: "Or our corporate overlords." 04:15 GA: "yeah my mom was kind of a corporate overlord or something" 04:15 GA: "but she blew all her money on hunting ghosts and demons or some shit" 04:15 TA: "The enemy." 04:18 GA: "im just saying i dont think its realistic to try and do that mind thing. do you want me to just forego all my duties as one of the vets and just fuck off to my land again to do some bullshit eye of the tiger montage for a decade or so until i manage it?" 04:18 GA: "maybe that works for a time player, but not for me." 04:18 TA: "Oh, no." 04:18 TA: "The time for training is over." 04:18 TA: "You have to learn this on the fly." 04:19 GA: "ok. so you want me to risk killing myself just to see if i can become invincible." 04:19 TA: no 04:19 TA: "No." 04:19 TA: "I want you to attempt it in easier fights and then harder fights as you're comfortable." 04:20 GA: "i mean... i already can poof out a mind ghost. i suppose i could... TRY and turn my entire body into pure mind energy." 04:21 TA: "You would be... perhaps the coolest vet." 04:21 GA: "as if im not already." 04:23 TA: "I suppose." 04:25 GA: "can you turn into time?" 04:25 TA: "No." 04:25 TA: "But I'm not a page." 04:25 GA: "um" 04:25 GA: "did you just... claim i could do something BECAUSE im a page?" 04:25 TA: "You seem to be fairly capable now." 04:25 GA: "holy shit" 04:26 TA: "And you only seem to be getting more capable." 04:26 GA: "i should get nearly killed more often people are so unwilling to blatantly call me awful now" 04:27 TA: "I only called you useless when you were actually useless." 04:27 TA: "But congrats, you're not useless now." 04:28 TA: "And haven't been useless for some time, I might add." 04:28 GA: "uh, gee, thanks" 04:28 GA: "glad to know i bring something to the table now because of my bullshit magic" 04:28 TA: "Such is the lot of the page, I suppose." 04:29 GA: "i mean, its not like... anything else i ever did was helpful," 04:29 GA: ":|" 04:30 TA: "I am only joking. Here." She gets up. "I believe it is time for the consolation hug." 04:30 GA: "i cannot move. please do not attempt to touch me. you will probably break my spine." 04:31 GA: "again" 04:31 GA: "because i think i already broke it" 04:31 GA: "im not sure, i cant move" 04:31 TA: Kate moves in for the hug. 04:31 GA: "please no" 04:31 TA: Where doing this man. 04:31 TA: Where making this happen. 04:31 TA: Kate stops. 04:31 TA: "I'm only joking." 04:32 GA: "when my fist isnt mush im gonna slap you in the face" 04:32 TA: "But for now, I'm safe." 04:32 TA: "Maybe I'll stay in this timeframe." 04:32 TA: "Never leave it." 04:33 GA: "i always feel vaguely unsafe around you" 04:33 TA: "Good." Kate looks intently in Doir's eyes as she makes for the door. 04:33 TA: Staring all the way. 04:33 GA: "like we're total besties but you could probably kill me at any moment oh god youre scary" 04:33 TA: She opens the door. 04:33 TA: Still staring. 04:33 TA: "Get some rest." 04:34 TA: She exits with one last hard look. 04:34 GA: "UM" 04:34 GA: "O-OKAY"